A device for charging batteries, commonly referred to as “battery-charger”, can manage the operation of charging a battery (electrical accumulator) so as to complete the operation of charging the battery when the latter has reached a specified voltage value, sometimes referred to as VFLT (float voltage).
A device of this kind may comprise various control loops that are able to control parameters such as the charge current, the battery voltage, the input current, etc. so as to manage transfer of energy from the supply source to the battery.